


Spencer's little lady

by VicONeillGubler



Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicONeillGubler/pseuds/VicONeillGubler
Summary: Morgan and Emily go to retrieve  Spencer from his apartment when he isn't answering his phone.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028742
Kudos: 137





	Spencer's little lady

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never written a fanfic anymore so don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy and it isn't too shit!

“You know we wouldn’t have had to drive all this way if Spencer would just answer his damn phone ever” Morgan said, parking the car into a spot outside the apartment building “I know Hotch gave us the day to rest but murder doesn’t wait for Pretty boy to have his beauty sleep!”  
Emily chuckled knowing that Morgan’s annoyance with Reid never answering his phone has been going on for a long time, and the use of Spencers nickname means he isn’t really mad at all. 

“We all know you love chasing after him Derek, so just quit the whining and let’s go grab our boy”

Spencers car was parked in the driveway, so Emily was fairly confident that he was inside, you just never knew with that boy. When knocking on the door of the apartment didn’t seem to awaken the younger man Morgan fished the key Spencer had given him out of his pocket.  
“I swear to god if that boy isn’t injured or sick when I open this door, I’ll hurt him myself”

Morgan unlocked the door with a click and pushed it open. They were greeted with the sight of clothes and books in piles in what looks to be the lounge “An organised mess I’m sure” Emily mused, moving into the room to look for him.

“REID YOU BETTER BE IN HERE” Morgan bellowed, walking into the kitchen looking for the man. 

From the corner of her eye Emily spotted a door open, and Spencers head pop out to look at them shocked.  
“What on earth are you doing Pretty Boy we’ve been trying to call you for half an hour, Hotch sent us to pick you up, we have a case…..go put some clothes on.” Derek avoided looking anywhere but at Spencers face while he spoke.

Before Spencer could get a word out another head popped out of the room   
“Spencer Honey, you better go get dressed, I’ll entertain the guests” The mystery girl shoved him back into the room as she spoke, her voice was soft and she was extremely beautiful Emily thought. “You must be Emily? And Derek? I recognise you from the photos Spence keeps around the place” she spoke gesturing with her hands while she walked fully into the room and towards the kitchen to turn the kettle on, knowing Spence would need a coffee for the road at least.

“Um, little lady just who are you?” Derek had a guess seeing as she was clothed in what seemed like just one of Spencers Sweaters and some knee high socks.

“I’m Y/N” She said with a large smile, pouring coffee into a travel mug.

“My Fiancé” Spencer said emerging from his room fully dressed “I’m sorry I haven’t told you guys about her, it just worries me with our job that she wont be safe if people know she’s with me.” He walked towards Y/N smiling.

Derek was the first to recover from the shock “Okay kid we will be talking about this, but right now we have a murderer to catch, so say goodbye to your girl and lets go” he said walking back towards the front door. 

Emily hastened to catch up “Y/N it has been lovely to meet and I promise we will meet again under better circumstances, you should definitely come for a girls night with Penelope, JJ and I. OH the girls are going to be so excited to know about you!” Emily was getting more excited the more she talked.

Spencer laughed as he reached Y’N’s side, taking the travel coffee mug out of her hands and pulling her close for a hug, She immediately reached up to grip his hair and kiss him, hard and fast. 

Emily and Derek watched as Spencer and Y/N smiled into their kiss and whispered to each other, Spencer pulled away first and with a squeeze to his Fiancés behind he started walking towards his co-workers. 

Morgan shook his head, walking with everyone towards the car “Oh yeah we definitely need to talk about this”


End file.
